1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic frame and, more particularly, to a plastic frame capable of effectively reducing an impact force applied to a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a partial cross section view illustrating a display device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device 1 comprises a backlight module 10, a display panel 12 and a metal frame 14. The backlight module 10 comprises a backlight element 100 and a plastic frame 102. Generally speaking, the backlight module 100 may consist of a light source (e.g. a light emitting diode), a reflective sheet, a diffuser sheet, a prism sheet, a light guide plate, and so on. The plastic frame 102 is disposed on a periphery region of the backlight element 100. The display panel 12 can be a liquid crystal display panel which is disposed on the plastic frame 102. The metal frame 14 is disposed on the display panel 12 and the backlight module 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, the plastic frame 102 comprises a main body 1020 and a protruding portion 1022 protruding from the main body 1020. The main body 1020 has a horizontal surface 1024, and the protruding portion 1022 has a vertical surface 1026. Furthermore, the display panel 12 has a horizontal abutting surface 120 and a vertical abutting surface 122. When the display panel 12 is assembled on the plastic frame 102, the horizontal abutting surface 120 abuts against the horizontal surface 1024, and the vertical abutting surface 122 abuts against the vertical surface 1026. Since the structure of the aforesaid plastic frame 102 does not have buffer capability, the periphery region of glass substrate of the display panel 12 are commonly taken apart or broken due to a great impact force during shock test of the display device 1. Accordingly, the display device 1 will fail in the shock test.